Hassle Free Hours
by Kuumo
Summary: “The morning is always a tiresome activity that leads us into the rest of the day, if you’re even awake in time for the morning. A small insight into the fitful, thoughtful, painful and late start in the day for team 7.


"_The morning is always a tiresome activity that leads us into the rest of the day, if you're even awake in time for the morning"_

…

_A small insight into the fitful, thoughtful, painful and late start in the day for team 7, before they all realised just how much they took it for granted…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hassle Free Hours**_

_One Shot_

**By**_** Kuumo~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Stirring from her bed, the silk sheets that lay around her form were not exactly typical or warm during the winter months, especially so deep in November. No snow fell in Konoha, unless jutsu was being used. Another notch to the strategically placed capital of the Fire Country.

Eye lids rose carefully as she remembered everything that had led up to the moment she had hit the bed last night, also remembering what she had to take on today. Mission. Team 7. Pervert. Kyuubi vessel. Love interest (the girl felt her nose crinkle in apprehension)…

Very long day.

Closing her lids, her dark lashes meeting in symmetry, she removed the heated sheets from her body and pressed her feet to the floor boards and stretched her toes. Mint green polished nails glowed from the darkened boards, the shadows before dawn painted this darkness. Raising her body from mattress, she did her daily morning routine, and made her way to the shower. When the taps were closed and her body dried, the pale light of dawn was breaking the eastern sky and the morning larks sang their melody for the early birds of Konohagakure, the Medic nin's leaving or taking their shifts for the hospital, Tsunade had most likely gotten into her 'secret stash' last night (it was, after all, Monday) and the gate and border guards where probably changing their shifts now.

By the time she adorned her familiar eye-sore of a kimono with her subtle clans symbol (which was now formally extinct, her ancestors symbol that didn't follow into her parents or her own generation, the Haruno was ancient, not relevant and followed like the Uchiha or Hyuuga traits or families) which was nothing compared to her team mates violent fan-symbol or 'exploded star' orange jump suit.

Very stealthy.

Long hair, oh, she loved her healthy, shiny and clean locks. The one thing she was not so willing to give up for Sasuke was her hair, sure it was on the bias of him but she turned it into her own, she enjoyed the way it didn't suit her one bit. She hated how the short hair gave her the unwanted mature look. How positively innocent and weak she looked. How long had it had taken to grow back after the Chuunin exams? But no matter, it was not its original length but it was just edging the lower of her shoulder blade; it will be longer soon.

Posing one more time in front of her full length mirror, flicking her hair airily, she moved away from the mirror and to her large beige bag (she was now growing an odd affection for it) full of her ninja tools and objects of the trade she might possibly need for today's mission. The mission was B-rank but it was a fast, almost no contact mission, as long as they (Naruto) were careful, they were scouting a recently planned bombing of a trading house in Grass. Grass land was becoming more and more dangerous for Konoha ANBU to stay for longer than a week, so the mere Chuunin's were only given day missions to Grass, no matter the skill level. The communications with their Kage where strict and temperamental, Tsunade had to be careful if she didn't want trouble ('perfecting the symmetry' so Tsunade says).

Very Diplomatic.

Sakura's elm leaf eyes reflected the new orange and pink of the dawn, as the sun made its spectacular appearance, over the other small high rises that blocked her could be view. Sakura made her hand seals.

_Tiger… Boar... Ox... Dog-_

"Sakura, are you awake?"  
The girl within the room held her last hand sign but didn't release the chakra, waiting out to hear what her mother had to say.

"I know you have a mission today but I need you home early tonight; it's family dinner night" Her mother sounded oddly quiet and Sakura wondered if showing up half an hour early for training with Tsunade was worth it at the moment. She swallowed her tongue and her curiosity.

"Okay, I promise" Sakura made her response, she was going to Grass and there was no chance she was coming back early, and made her last seal and released her chakra; she was gone in a soft poof of the teleportation jutsu. Advanced yes, but everything about Haruno Sakura was advanced.

* * *

Mornings where never really Kakashi's thing, let alone late morning or midday. The only realistic time for him (or anyone in his opinion) was the afternoon or early evening. How he came to the point, his true laziness was in its prime now in his late twenties, he had no intention of breaking it for his unique team of students, the only team to pass by his standards (may I stress). But why he was stirred from his sleep so early... he could see the sun rising from his shady little apartment with a nice view of the Hokage monuments and the rest of Konoha in general.

Kakashi didn't remember the last time he saw the sun rise; it was like a distant memory now when Obito and Rin would continue sleeping, the fourth and himself would stare at it. Kakashi didn't sleep too much when he was younger.

Kakashi snorted; well he was making up for that lack of sleep now. He turned his naked torso away from the glass slide doors and stretched as he made his way back to his coarse but strangely satisfying bed with the multiple quilts, soft and hardened pillows and Pakkun who still had the 'sleep' idea running for him. Laying himself upon the bed he suddenly felt the need to get up again, but he stayed for at least twenty more minutes, but after his right thigh and calf went numb he started to get the drift.

At precisely twenty four to eight, on a fine enough looking Monday the 11th of November, was Hitake Kakashi found making paw print shaped pancakes in a frying pan. He didn't even think he knew how to make pancakes, but at exactly twenty one past seven was he standing there cracking two eggs and pouring milk (gradually) into the mixing bow that he had no inkling he even had possession of.

And when the pancakes, all seven of them, were left for a moment to cool; Kakashi found the butter, the maple syrup and the brown sugar that wasn't even eaten by ants, leeches of any other living or dead parasite.

It seems that fate even had the nerve to smite him with a recent newspaper that's date was the 7th of October… well recent enough for Kakashi's standards.

What the hell was happening?

Like an invisible string had pulled him along Kakashi was now sitting at a clean table that he didn't even remember was there for the past seven years, an unchipped ceramic plate was before him, three pancakes stacked carefully topped with syrup, then sugar and dollop of butter. Where had the puppy print bib around his neck come from? Kakashi looked down with his fork in left and his knife in his right; he could understand he could likely make a habit out of this…

What the HELL was happening?!

Kakashi rose from his seat, disorientated and clumsily he removed the knife from his hand before he stabbed himself with it, the fork before his took out his eyes or something and the bib before her smothered or gagged himself with it.

Kakashi eyed the apartment sceptically, the mockery of silence replied. Could Kakashi hear laughter?

The only thing left now of Kakashi's evidence (because this was considered a crime scene), was the pancakes, which still lay in plenty and dripped with the sweet syrups and sugar... and only one thing could remove it.

Kakashi made his hand signs.

_Boar… Dog… Tiger… Monkey… Sheep…!_

Suddenly several hounds, different in shape, breed and personality appeared before the Copy nin in the disturbingly clean kitchen (that Kakashi was suddenly admiring), before coming the conclusion that he didn't recall cleaning it since he officially moved into the apartment. Narrowing his dark eye, Kakashi looked positively fearsome and serious, the largest dog and the fiercest, shook with excitement of the hunt.

"Eat my breakfast" Kakashi told them, the sun was in the sky now and the display of colour was gone as the pale sky was revealed and the slight over cast could be seen in the far distance. The dogs that were actually expecting a job to do, poofed away immediately, while the others followed the orders hungrily and made a mess much to Kakashi delight.

To his amusement, the score was upgraded as he found himself ensnared in his multiple blankets. Pakkun was still snoring at his feet as the rest of the beasts crawled onto the bed to join their master in the warmth and the shunning of the sun.

Pakkun snorted when Kakashi's snoring was heard.

"Baka" he mumbled crossly before succumbing to sleep, he dreamed of the bed belonging to him and Kakashi curved in a ball at his back paws. A dream he still had in the making. Kakashi could sense and destroy enemy ninja in a heartbeat; outwit anyone on the spot. But when he was half awake; he was as harmless a kitten. Pakkun wondered what Kakashi felt about a three course dinner tonight?

* * *

Tummy. That was the first thing Uzumaki Naruto thought about when he woke up this morning. Not an uncommon thought in the morning for him, and it was oddly confusing. His meal before bed was ramen, a surely unhealthy diet that he based his life on. Before dinner was lunch; which was ramen. Naruto recounted maybe the day before lasts lunch; which was conveniently, ramen. So his minor, but slowly upgrading in pain belly ach wasn't from the food that he was addicted too.

What else was he doing last night?

Well, training with the Uchiha was productive, Naruto had given the Uchiha a run for his money for a little while before a controlled curse seal Sasuke did his 'Rawr' attack and ended it quickly. But training was oddly unsatisfying without their female team mate, who now substituted them with training with the Hokage.

Naruto also knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to hurt her, so Naruto could throw some cheap shots and claim a victory for them (him).

So the training was pretty average and Naruto very faintly remembered what happened yesterday before-hand, other than the pain of Sasuke's blow... and the warmth of the ramen.

But a sudden epiphany occurred, jumping from his strangely cot style bed and onto the floor boards that groaned under his weight. He raced to his (stacked with dirty dishes) kitchen with a purpose. And there it was, among the mess of cutlery, scraps and foam cups from multiple ramen cravings this boy had, curdling from the open cardboard lips.

He gulped and reached over, taking the carton in a strong grip and lifted it to his face so he could read the label.

Yogurt.  
Did the Kyuubi posses him and go on a rampage for sweet dairy products?

As much as it was tempting to just blame the nine tailed fox for everything Naruto did wrong, or items that he forgot he had even purchased; the nibble at the back of his noodle resembling brain told him that this was his fault. He took the carton and heft it carelessly into the bin, leaving a good trail of yellowing liquid, practically seeing the putrid fumes wafting.

He walked away from the kitchen and stared outside his window, brushing past the alarm clock that sat beside a potted plant that was flourishing in the rich sun rays. How the plant was still alive; was a mystery. The flashing numbers on the clock told him that it was well passed midday, thirteen to one he saw, but didn't absorb. Looking away then looking back again to make sure.

The mission.

Naruto abandoned his idea for a shower and was on the war path for fresh clothes and the backpack that was ready for the day's mission, It was only one day; but they weren't necessarily going to be back early tonight. Shoving on his black chest shirt then a familiar orange jacket, as well as the matching track pants, he was complete and still five minutes to go until leaving.

Without noticing he had done everything that usually took an hour or maybe two in a span of ten minutes, he went on obliviously about his secret find.

Wrapping the bag half-assed around his left shoulder blade, he narrowly covered the murky stain on his chest and continued onward to the front gates of Konoha.

Stepping out from his humble abode, he distinctly pulled a string of keys from his pocket. He locked the door in a rush and sped down the semi crowded street that only got remotely thicker as he ran through the inner city to get to the opposite out skirts from his own home.

As he raced passed a particular store advertising clock and clock repairs, as well other electrical goods, realisation struck the boy.

"Why was my alarm clock in the lounge room?!"

* * *

Warmth. Sasuke could barely remember or fathom the idea that he was surrounded by it only four years ago. Old memories surfaced in his dreams but forgotten in his nightmare-reality he truly lived in. The small things he missed but could never touch or feel again were lost; he was an empty vessel. He was a recipe for chaos. The very thing we never wish to be, he dreamed of being.

Black eyes cast around his distantly familiar room; it was bare except for the futon and simple closet at the end. His apartment was large and empty, unlike Naruto's small but cosy one. Large ceilings and vast boarded floors made from polished wood, under the layers of dust that covered it.

Hoisting himself up carefully with two strong arms, his eyes scanned his analogue clock, and groaned softly and fell back onto his woollen navy sheets. The winter, even though everyone thought it was Sasuke's favourite month, the weather always got to him in the deepness of winter months like an epidemic.

The hairs on the back of his neck and along his forearms stood to their tips as he removed the blanket from his half clad body, loose black track suit pants hanging loosely around his narrow waist, his carefully toned yet young chest was pallid in the dark light of room.

He walked skilfully to the blinds and raised a single bar with his finger, golden light splayed into the gloominess of his room, disturbing its eeriness and lit up his skin with a faint glow. Like luminescent light on white cloth a blue hue was the result, while Sasuke's skin was like gold dust covered is hand and wrist and his left cheek. Wincing at the brightness, he cowered from the sun like a vampire would the holy water, he return the simple wooden slit to his place among the many. Closing off the temporary light source, he slid form his room and into the cold and imposing hallway of his large apartment.

Walking carefully towards the large and open lounge room, his reflection splayed beside multiple times by the mirrors of the hall, the curves of tameo and obsidian licks of the curse mark and its conjoining seal rested snugly the nape of his left side of the neck. A cruel reminder of his fate and present future.

He turned his head and fled into the lounge room, staring at the brightness as the morning rays cascaded onto his blue Swede couch and sandalwood wicket coffee table, the floor boards glowed like silver bricks leading to the open window.

Sasuke carelessly fell backwards upon the cushions and sighed, his right arm fell over his eyes and he felt a wave of nausea creep up his throat and his stomach,

he had that dream, the last night we was free to be what he wanted to be.

"What is Uchiha?" Sasuke asked the hollow house.

"_What is Uchiha?" Sasuke asked his older brother while balancing carefully on his larger shoulders and pulling his relatively short pony tail to keep steady._

_Itachi was silent for a couple of moments and Sasuke took it as an ignored statement, un-heard question or he didn't know the answer himself._

_Sasuke doubted that, Itachi knew __**everything**__._

"You said the most perfect things Itachi, you were the perfect actor"

"_Nii-chan did you hear me, I said-" _

"_We are machines and tools for our Hokage, we uphold the embodiment of justice and peace… we are ever seeing and watch over for our home Konohagakure" Itachi answered emotionlessly, he had repeated it so many times it was second nature now. Sasuke frowned, that didn't even answer his question, Itachi got that from a book Sasuke had read about the clan._

"_No, brother what does Uchiha mean to __**you**__" Itachi slowed down his pace to a stand still, making Sasuke pouted and curve his head around to look at the side of his brother's face, which was slightly thoughtful which eventually became made up. Itachi turned his face to look at Sasuke's and he gave a soft smile._

"Did you mean any of it?" Sasuke asked the hollow house.

"_Uchiha to me means protecting you, Sasuke" Itachi answered and walked on back to the family manor and a stunned yet happy Sasuke. _

"Brother, why won't you answer me!" Sasuke asked his older brother; where ever he was.

"_Brother, why… why did you kill mother and father… everyone!" Sasuke was frantic, the blood that lay splattered on the walls and the floor, the blood that stained and still ran down the katana in Itachi's grasp was real._

"_I needed to test my ability, my capacity…" that voice was not Itachi's._

"_You were… you were testing!" that was not Sasuke's voice._

"_I played my role as you're older, caring brother because it was necessary to elude you… there is no need for that anymore" …Itachi was gone._

"I will make you answer me, before I have you beg for your life" Sasuke vowed from the bottom of his weakness, the submerged need for truth was over whelmed but the need for vengeance. Sasuke didn't _need_ family, so that justified killing the last of it…

* * *

Revenge. Sakura wondered about it as she walked to the teams meeting spot that was conveniently close to the main gate, so many things revolved about the concurring word and its emotion. Sakura had never felt it, and she hoped she never will considering that it only hurt people.

But when revenge came to her mind, all she could think was tragedy… had revenge ever made someone happy? When you realise what you've done are you content with the end result, you have lost the meaning you strived to make reality, loosing your purpose.

Revenge was pointless…

Revenge was painful…

Revenge was life and Sakura hated to admit it, so she mererly didn't.

She was at the rendezvous point, she looked around and she concluded that no one was there so she waited, the sun was frail on her back as she leaned against the red rails of the bridge. The distant clouds where closer then before, also in the direction they were heading today and Sakura inwardly wilted, she hated what the rain did to her. The rain always made her sad, there was always something about the skies cycle that made her want to weep with it… and not to mention her hair would paste to her face and back, she would look like a drowned rat.

Sakura found herself thinking about her father… and it was a soft, welcoming none the less, thought that surprised her… and she realised that's why she wasn't the same as her orphaned team mates, all for the better she concluded. As conceited as it may seem, she wouldn't want a life without her parents… without a supporting family.

"Sakura chan" that loud, annoying and supporting voice screamed from her left was reassuring as she turned her head to face him… and Naruto was also accompanied by love interest. Sakura smiled at the both of them and leaned off the railings and waved softly.

"Hey fog-horn… you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura added semi-flushed and politely. She might have been training with Tsunade but it didn't mean she could stop feeling any less queasy when the Uchiha Avenger was around.

Sakura's smile faulted for a moment… Avenger. She always ruined her mood by thinking about the enviable.

"Did both of you sleep in?" she barely grinned at Naruto, who only pouted at her and put his hands behind his head.

"Why do you tease me so much, the both of you?" he grumbled, looking slightly crest fallen for an easy appeal to Sakura.

"Get that look of your face or I'll give you a punch you wont forget" she retaliated; she'd fallen for the 'kicked puppy' look that Naruto gives before(she treated him to ramen) and wasn't planning on being suckered into it again. He tried even harder.

–THRUMP!-

"Aw Sakura chaaaaan" he cried and fell onto the wooden boards beside her feet and nursed his head.

"I warned you" she growled, her hand was still fisted and she looked deadly if he had bothered to look up from his current position, dangerously, close to her feet.

"No you didn't" Naruto yelled, his lump was throbbing as he yelled at her, then groaned at the pain.

"I think you hit me so hard you gave me brain damage" Naruto whined and proceeded to roll on the wooden boards, making a small but embarrassing scene for the two slightly matured adolescents.

"Your 'brain damage' has always been there you retard" Sakura's veins popped and she raised her hand, ready to hit him once more, assuring herself that she could stop the stupid running in his head.

"Let me speak slower for you then...You-Didn't-Warn-Me-About-" Naruto started.

"Dobe, she _did_ warn you… Sakura keep your strength for the mission, show some **self control**" Sasuke entered and promptly ended their little argument; he rubbed his temples as he _tried_ to ignore them.

And what he got was silence… for five whole seconds.

"Now look what you did!" Sakura yelled, throwing another punch on Naruto's head which he narrowly missed.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried to his defence, dodging Sakura's other punch to his noggin.

"Don't lie, you're nearly as bad as Kaka-" she began to raise her voice but was promptly stopped when the 'poof' was heard and said sensei was before them.

He looked terrible… like he hadn't slept for days.

"Kakashi-sensei what in the world happened!?" Sakura asked and was upon him immediately,

"Where were you?!" Naruto yelled suspiciously as Sakura inspected him carefully, Kakashi tried not to laugh as Sakura prodded and poked to his ribs, questioning if he had had a normal night or if he had been on any recent missions.

Like Kakashi could even begin to explain what happened to him this morning, not even _he_ could explain it.

"Would you believe me if I said-"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed with an outstretched index finger in Kakashi's general direction.

"Baka Naruto, if you speak another word I'll _castrate_ you" Sakura was terrifying, her anger was beyond redemption.

But to her comment, silence was the answer to it; Sasuke was smirking sadistically from his self imposed corner of the group and Kakashi looked slightly paler as he felt pressure of Sakura's hand around his forearm.

'That idiot…' Sasuke thought, shoving his hands into his pockets, lifting his head to the sky before them as Sakura grounded their sensei for a little while longer, concluding that the reason he was in such a state was because of his perverted addiction to that "Cheesy, ill written, over priced porno magazine" (Kakashi _classily_ argued that it is a well written and priced "Adult" romance **novel**) Naruto and Sasuke agreed whole heartedly with her, though our Uchiha mascot was silent in the admission.

"It's basically written out, un-summarized pages on human anatomy!" Sakura said matter-of-factly before she could click to what she was revising verbally.

"Aha… so you have read some, well Sakura, I'm very impre-disappointed in you… which one?" Kakashi looked almost joyful as he ruffled her long pink locks in mock affection; he knew she absolutely hated her hair being imperfect. Little things always got to Sakura like this.

"I'm a training medic nin, I have to memorize the scrolls, and you're an ANBU, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sakura countered, her faint blush was getting brighter as she avoided eye contacted with all her team mates except Kakashi.

"Just admit that you were reading the book" Kakashi's eyes were squinted and the tug at the corners of his mask only made his enjoyment more visible as he soaked in her bewildered and mortified behaviour.

"I wouldn't read that crap even if you paid me-!" Sakura yelled and fisted her hand, trailing after Kakashi as they began there trek to Grass, her eyes flashed violently as she was interrupted by Kakashi.

"A bribe to make you admit it I see…" Kakashi seemed to be fishing in his pockets and Sakura's blush only deepened and her anger was beyond the threshold of pissed as she erupted in anger and embarrassment. How dare Kakashi do this in front of her crush, let alone in front of Naruto?!

"I'm will break your ribs you pervert-" Sakura deadpanned the threat, this was not a warning, the next time he opened his mouth a punch would be sent in her sensei's direction. Naruto tired to join in without angering the kunoichi and Sasuke just listened in slight amusement as the winter cold was replaced by some sort of warmth that he could not explain. Picking up his pace he walked calmly beside an embarrassed and pissed girl, who became timid and flustered the moment she saw him beside her.

But eventually even her apprehensive self was forgotten and all four walked in a comfortable silence as they came closer to the end of the road. Making their way out of the large red gates of Konohagakure, trailing behind Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto tried faintly to remember what 'castrate' meant…

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha, so this is a little cutie that was originally for an **_**actual**_** story not a one shot. But when concluding that it was too short for just one chapter of a story, I decided to turn it (respectfully) into a one shot.**

**Just a simple look at what mornings are like for team 7 from my perspective… **

**In case you're wondering, the three adolescents of the team, they're thirteen. Sasuke has stayed a little while longer…I don't know why, but I just made it that way, I despised writing Sasuke's part because the continuous urge to write something obscene was every tempting. **

**I don't think Sasuke is the worst character (No one owns that stage yet) I just like abusing him because it seems he's everyone's favourite character. ^^**

**Except Sakura's teleportation jutsu, cause you don't really need hand signs for those, Kakashi's summoning jutsu is reluctantly accurate (at least that's what the net told me) … I hope!**

**Peace out-**


End file.
